


Cuddles

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn’t know you liked to cuddle," Jackson teased.</p><p>"Shut up."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Aiden’s arm wrapped around Jackson’s waist and he was pulled against him. Jackson was shocked for a moment, he had almost been asleep before Aiden curled around him and tucked his face in neck. It was a show of affection neither of them ever given. They had fucked several times, but not once did they ever cuddle afterwards.

"I didn’t know you liked to cuddle," Jackson teased.

"Shut up," Aiden growled, his voice muffled slightly.

Jackson reached down and took Aiden’s hand, holding it tight. “It’s okay. I like it too.”

There was a kiss pressed to Jackson’s neck before he was pulled closer to Aiden. Jackson smiled and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him. There was work that needed to be done and things he had planned, but he decided to push all of it another time. Right now, he just wanted to be in Aiden’s arms.


End file.
